Yuriko Solberg
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and can be found here. , Kiruna, Norrbottens län, Lappland, Sweden |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = |Alias = * Yuri (nickname) * Yuki (by Nik) * Liten Kub (by Eiji) * Huldra |Title = * * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |hair = * Black, to her mid back (pre-war) * Black, cut in a short curly bob (post-war) |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Tanned |hidef = |family = * Viktor Krum (husband) * Cedric Krumov (né Diggory) (husband) * Eiji Solberg ("pappa bjorn"", father) * Niklas Solberg ("twin brother", cousin) * Lucy Scamander ("sister-in-law", cousin-in-law) * Yoshiro Solberg ("pappa räv", paternal uncle) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (mother) † * Anton Eriksson (step-father) * Magnus Eriksson (step brother) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (step sister-in-law) * Perran Penhallow (step brother-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (step sister) * Élodie Guérin (step sister-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (step brother) * Zahra Weasley (step sister-in-law) * Willamina Eriksson (half-sister) * Inessa Eriksson (half-sister) * Eloise Rookwood (maternal aunt) * (uncle, via marriage) * Atticus Rookwood (maternal cousin) * Odette Rookwood (maternal cousin) * Alexander Rookwood (maternal cousin) † * Maja Rosier (aunt via marriage) † * Nilsson Family (maternal family) * Eriksson Family (step family) * Solberg Famly (paternal family) |hidem = |Animagus = Harpy eagle |Boggart = Her mother |jukebox = - |Patronus = Harpy eagle |Wand = 12", Applewood, Huldra Tail Hair, light toned, ornately carved and flexible. (tba) |hidea = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Quiddich Team (Beater) * * Muggle-Born Network * Swedish National Team (beater) * Västernorrland Valkyries (beater) (Captain of the team as of 2003) * Solberg Famly * Viktor Krum * Lasse Karppinen |job = * Beater (for the Västernorrland Valkyries & Swedish National Team) * of the Västernorrland Valkyries (from 2003 onward) |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Yuriko "Yuri" Tilde Krumova (née Solberg) (b. 12 November 1977) is a Swedish Pure-blood witch. She is the only child of Eiji Solberg and Linnea Eriksson, though she is not Linnea's only child. Through her mothers third marriage to Anton Eriksson she has four step siblings, Magnus, Eira, Jesper and Gabriel and two half sisters, Will and Ness. Despite the estranged relationship with her mother, she and her step father actually get on extremely well and see each other frequently, as both she and her 'brother' are both on the same professional Quidditch team as him. She considers him another father figure, and appreciates all the effort he puts in to support her in her professional career and her life in general despite not being obligated to do so. Her step siblings are also among some of her closest friends and she considers them family, this also extends to her younger half siblings. Durmstrang Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Female OC Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Order Member Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:OC Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Beaters Category:Professional Beaters Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Swedish Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Swedish National Team Category:Solberg Famly Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Måne av Tapperhet Category:Måne av Tapperhet Civilian Class Category:Anton Eriksson fan